Mata
by CallMeLove
Summary: Allen and Lavi visited a haunted house on Halloween night. The next thing they know, Allen has a samurai and Lavi has a DRACULA? RnR!


**I was bored, LOL. So i came up with this new story. I want to know what you guys think. :)**

**Warning: Hints of boyXboy. Very mild. :P**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

On a very sunny Monday morning, students of Innocence High School strolled in through the school gates. Chit-chatting among themselves, chuckling and smiling, they gathered at the school hall for morning assembly. Announcements were made by the highly praised principal of this prestigious school. It was a special day since the school have visitors from a junior high school, planning to enrol to this school the following year. They are the top scholars from their school, accompanied by their teacher, Mr. Derek Simons. A man in his early forties, he appeared with his reading glasses and was dressed in grey suit and red tie.

The assembly finally ended and the students proceeded to their respective classrooms. Eight junior high students lined up in two and followed Mr. Simons on a tour of the school, guided by the vice-principal, Mr. Reever.

"Here are the classrooms," Reever raised his hand at the doors of the classrooms as they past by. "Every classroom is equipped with a 3 metres by 6 metres projector screen with an efficient Canon projector. We also have a visualiser, a visual aid fro students to learn together with the teacher. And also, the whiteboard as it is commonly used in every school. Now, let's proceed to the laboratories where some of you may be interested in taking science classes."

"Mr. Reever, my students are the future scientists the county will need," Mr. Simmons boasted, lifting his glasses a bit after his remark. The students only smiled in acknowledging whatever their teacher had said.

"Of course, my apologies," Reever nervously chuckled, as he rubbed his head and turned to lead them to the staircase. "Let's proceed down here."

"Hey, hey look!" one of the students suddenly shouted as they noticed two high school students were running from the school gate. All the junior high students gathered at the ledge to take a view. Mr. Simons have his eyes widened. Without even looking, Reever sighed heavily as he knew who they were looking.

"Mr. Reever," Mr. Simmons glared at the vice-principal, "This school actually tolerate latecomers?"

"Ahh… I can explain," Reever uttered, "Despite their undeniably weak understanding of being punctual, they are very valuable to our school."

Mr. Simons just stared at the comment Reever have provided, showing signs of disbelief to whatever he have said. "Ridiculous! If they cannot be punctual, it means this school is not taking disciplinary actions to uphold the school's name. This is such a disgrace! Come, students!"

"Hold on, Mr. Simons!" Reever blocked their way before they left, "Give me a chance to tell you who they really are, I mean how valuable they are to us!"

"You have three minutes," Mr. Simons said, eyes looking at his wristwatch.

"Well, that boy with the red hair. He is Lavi Bookman. His intelligence in humanities especially history is simply out of the ordinary. The other boy, Allen Walker. He is an amazing international pianist. You can be easily mesmerised by how he played the piano. And…"

"All I'm hearing, Mr. Reever," Mr. Simons interrupted, "Is that their innate abilities are more art-oriented. As I have mentioned, my scholars are going to be brilliant scientists in the future. Having such disgraceful influence from the arts stream, it can certainly affect my scholars' future. I have to say, I shall reconsider enrolling my students in this school."

"But wait—" Reever raised his voice but Mr. Simons tapped his watch at Reever's face.

"Three minutes is up. Come along students," Mr. Simons escorted his young scholars away from the vice-principal.

The blonde man with the beard clenched both his fists, as he grumbled under his breath. "Allen. Lavi. Such troublesome idiots!"

The vice principal stomped his way down the staircase, rushed to the student's lockers where he found the two mentioned boys, as the redhead hung his arm over the shorter boy's neck.

"YOU TWO!" Reever shouted as he approached them both. The two boys stopped playing as they stood next to each other, looking at the floor.

"How many times did I tell you, NOT TO BE LATE TODAY!"

Reever yelled at them, as the two boys could have swore that their eardrums have just burst. Of course he was frustrated after being repeatedly reminding them every single day the previous week. He pasted post-it in their lockers, sent them messages through their cellphones and even mailed a letter to their houses. It seemed all his efforts were wasted.

"Calm down, Mr. Reever," Lavi still have the guts to smile. "This time, we really didn't oversleep. We swear, right Allen?"

"Yeah, yeah," Allen nodded furiously.

"Then, why are you both LATE?" Reever was still in his angry mode.

"Very sick Granny!" "Granny with a lot of bags!"

Lavi and Allen looked at each other and they said together again, "It's a sick granny with a lot of bags!"

"What!" Reever blurted in disbelief.

Lavi crossed his arms, showing a serious face, unlike the cheery one. "It's true, Mr. Reever. She is so sick that I carry her and Allen carry her bags."

Allen grinned, holding back his laughter and Lavi still continued talking, "We sent her back to her house and even fed her noisy kittens—"

"Shut up!" Reever cut him off and glared daggers at them, "You both will see me in detention, after school!"

The vice-principal swiftly turned away from them and exited the lockers' area. As soon as the man was not in sight, the two boys laughed heartily. It was not for long when Reever appeared behind them secretly and shouted at them to rush for lessons. Their faces turned white and ran for their life.

_My, my. These two boys, they are so troublesome. When will they ever grow? Even if I asked them to be expelled, Komui won't allow it. What's the reason again? Oh yeah, they're close friends of Lenalee, his sister. We just lost potential students for our school again._ Reever thought as he watched the two troublemakers running to class.

* * *

><p>"Okay, class," Mrs. Fred said to her students seated by their desks as she finished writing a mathematic question on the whiteboard. "Solve this following question…"<p>

Her attention instantly directed towards the red head, having his hair pushed back by a headband. The boy was busy reading something.

"Bookman, come up here and solve this sum…"

"The answer is 23!" Lavi shouted, still hiding his face behind his maths textbook. The class burst in laughter at Lavi's immediate answer. They all knew how weak Lavi is in Maths. He clearly did not want to try to solve the question. The teacher felt deeply irritated.

"Lavi, come here and try—"

"It's 23, believe me—" Lavi did not finish his sentence when his book was taken away from the teacher who stood before him.

"What is this junk?" Mrs. Fred complained as she held the book by the edge as though the book was dirty. Lavi stood and tried to grab the book back when the teacher put it behind her.

"It's not junk, Mrs. Fred," Lavi explained, "It's about the ancient myth of the Mata's curse. It's Asian and we all know how terrifying Asian ghost stories are. If I share with you, your curls will become straight. Oh, then you'll have to perm them again…"

"SHUT UP!" Mrs. Fred shouted at the redhead, accompanied by all the students laughing merrily. Mrs. Fred was known for her unique curly golden locks. Lavi just giggled but his dear head was hit by the book the teacher held.

"Go to the board and work out the answer," Mrs. Fred still insisted but she received a sigh from Lavi.

"I said the answer is 23, Mrs. Fred."

"How do you know that's the answer?"

"I don't actually. But the Mata's curse was believed to happen 23 decades ago."

"Enough!" Mrs. Fred blurted in anger, "Stand at the back of the class for the rest of the lesson. And all of you, it's not funny!"

The class returned back to silence as Lavi dragged his feet to the back of the class. He leant on the wall as he watched another student in his replacement working out the sum.

_I hate maths. I never will do well in it. I read somewhere that one can either be good in arts or science. I love arts, I'm much better in arts. I can't believe the school makes elementary science subjects as a must in the curriculum. And I want to continue reading about that curse!_ Lavi said in his heart.

_Jeez, I wonder how's Allen doing in history class._ Lavi smirked at that thought.

* * *

><p>Hours have past and at long last, the school bell rang for lunch. The students were dismissed and all of them strolled to the canteen in orderly fashion. Well, except one of them.<p>

"Move!" Allen pushed his way through the crowd and dashed to the counter of his favourite stall. Once he arrived, he stood there first in line, eyes sparkling at the mouth watering food displayed. As for Lavi, he took his own sweet time, striding his way to the canteen when he noticed the long queue.

"Ma, ma, Allen's holding back the queue again?" Lavi chuckled at his friend's habit of ordering so many food, making others wait.

"I want three scoops of that, and four scoops of that, no make it ten. And—" Allen was so busy choosing his choice of dish at a specific quantity when Lavi stopped him by pulling the shorter boy and his tray carrying a mountain of food.

They both sat on the bench which they used to sit. Allen took out his fork and knife, ready to dig in his food. Lavi however brought his own lunch box which only contained egg and ham sandwhich.

Allen snorted, "Ha, only a sandwich? Are you on a diet?"

"No," Lavi smiled as he picked up his sandwich to his mouth, "It's because I'm too lazy to wait in the very super looooooooooooong queue."

Allen gave him a stare at the redhead's indirect blame of him eating lesser food. "Fine, have my cupcake."

Allen pushed the blueberry cupcake towards Lavi's front. Lavi looked at the cupcake and glanced at the variety of food on Allen's tray. He smirked, "Really?"

"Yeah," Allen munched on his first bite, "Don't worry about me. I have three of them."

Indirectly, Lavi felt the payback. They continued to munch on their lunch when Lenalee came over. They both are fond of her, and always snatching her attention on themselves.

The pigtailed dark green haired girl approached their bench and grinned, "Hey guys, what are you having for lunch?"

"Why bother asking, Lenalee?" Lavi joked, "Allen's definitely eating everything. Y'Ouch!"

He felt his foot get stomped as he swung his head, glaring at the cheerful face of the silverhead. "Of course, I do. But I also share my food. See, I gave Lavi my cupcake."

Lenalee chuckled, "How nice of you, Allen!"

"He just—" Allen stuffed the cupcake into Lavi's mouth before allowing Lavi's attempt to make him look bad in front of Lenalee. The girl was just surprised at the sudden act.

Allen chuckled nervously, "We just to love to feed each other. So what're you having, Lenalee?"

"Oh, chicken stew with rice. Anyways, I want to invite you both to my Halloween party tonight," she said as she passed them the invitation cards. Allen took it and admired the colours of the card, as well as the pictures painted on it. The pumpkins, skeletons and devil's horns. Lenalee is a great artist. Lavi just read it while chewing the cupcake as fast as he could.

"Well, see you guys tonight! Please come okay!" Lenalee exclaimed with so much excitement before she waved goodbye and followed her girl friends.

"Lavi," Allen asked, "Why didn't you remind me that tonight is Halloween? Are you planning to go there alone?"

"No, of course not!" Lavi finally finished the cupcake in his mouth as he wiped the cream off his mouth, "I didn't tell you because… I forgot too."

"You forgot?" Allen mocked, "You have an eidetic memory and you forgot?"

Lavi took a gulp of water before continuing, "Okay, okay I remembered but it's just that I didn't have time to prepare the costume. So I thought if I don't go, you won't since obviously you're forgotten too."

"Don't lie to me, Lavi," Allen pointed his fork at him, gray eyes on the pair of emerald orbs.

"Yeah, yeah, I swear. Old man, he made me so busy, if you know what I mean?" Lavi's expression changed drastically from bright smily face to gloomy face. Allen nodded. He knew his grandfather made him memorise many books. It was a tradition in their family. Allen could never understand the true importance of such a custom. Nevertheless, he cared for his best friend more than anything else and he understood whenever he mentioned about his grandfather. Lavi would never lie about his family to him.

"Well, we can come up with at least a mask before the party," Allen said, cheering the redhead. Lavi grinned from ear to ear and shouted, "Yeah! I have so many ideas after reading the book on the Mata's curse."

Allen laughed together with his pal when he noticed their vice-principal glance at them. He whispered, "Lavi, Beaver alert."

"Right," Lavi muttered softly and he pretended to munch on his food. Reever saw the two boys and he could not help himself but to use the opportunity to approach them. As he took his steps leisurely towards them, he could hear their conversation.

"Poor granny," Lavi made a sad face at Allen, "I wonder if she had taken her medicine."

"I'm more concerned for their hungry adorable kittens," Allen said, while slowly feeding himself a spoonful of pudding. Deep down their heart, they were laughing crazily. The blonde bearded man deliberately cleared his throat before making his presence known to them.

"Oh, Mr. Reever?" Allen pretended to have just noticed the man. Reever smirked at them, too wise for their mischief. He took out two post-it stickers and pasted on both of their forehead.

"Now," Reever announced to them both, "There's no way you guys will forget now. And I remind you both again, verbally, there will be detention for the both of you in my classroom until 6pm."

"SIX?" the both of them stood up in shock. Allen swallowed every bit of food in his mouth before he opened his mouth to talk. "So late? But Halloween?"

Reever snorted, "Oh, so you're afraid you can't have fun trick-and-treating with your friends. What a shame! That would be a good lesson to get into your thick heads, for being punctual! After all, Lenalee's party is starting at 7pm. So we can have the whole day together, doing Maths with Lavi and history with Allen! See you later, boys."

The man left with a strict face, leaving the two boys hopeless on celebrating Halloween. The most important thing was impressing their secret admire, Lenalee.

* * *

><p>After torturing their brains with the worse subjects they were in and enduring the dreary long hours spent in the cage of Reever's office, they were finally freed to breathe the evening breeze at the front of their school gate.<p>

"Finally, freedoooooooom!"

Lavi shouted as they walked on the path outside school. Allen just grinned at his friend's release of stress. They both strolled as they managed to glance a few children who were already dressed up in different Halloween costumes. What made them stare at the children was the parents who adjusted their costumes, embracing them. A glint of jealousy and misery touched the two boys' heart. Both were orphans, and were raised by their guardians. They never really knew who their real parents were; they were too young to recognise.

The two students looked at each other, still in school uniform. They both chuckled at each other, hoping to cheer each other rather than thinking about their past.

"Say, Allen, I have a brilliant idea!" Lavi cried with joy. "Come!"

The redhead grabbed the shorter boy by the wrist and they both broke into a run. A run which took miles away from their neighbourhood. They did not stop, somehow it helped them from dwelling in thoughts of their unfortunate fate. Their heart were as light as their legs when they sprinted.

Lavi slowed down as he caught a glimpse of their destination. The sun was setting, emitting orange rays across the sky. Such a beautiful scenery yet the boys have their eyes on the wrecked old abandoned house standing in the middle of nowhere. It was surrounded by the forest at the outskirts of the town.

"Where is this place?" Allen muttered, his eyes set on the house.

"I managed to memorise the address of the witch's house from the book i read before it was confiscated by Mrs. Fred." Lavi giggled cheekily, ignoring Allen's intense glare at him.

"Let's go in!" Lavi shouted, pulling Allen with him to enter the house when Allen pulled him back.

"Are you crazy, Lavi! That place looks haunted," Allen told his excited friend.

"Exactly!" Lavi said, standing in front of the silverhead, "That is the reason why we should enter. Who know we can find something to wear. Something scary enough to go to Lenalee's party?"

Allen took another look on the house which looked more scarier as the clouds became dark. _It's still damn scary alright… but Lavi is anticipating to find some fun in there. I don't want to disappoint him. Who else will entertain him besides me?_

"Fine, as soon as we get hold on something, we leave okay? This place give me the creeps," Allen said and smiled at his taller friend.

Lavi threw his arms on Allen's shoulders and embraced him with so much joy. They both then faced the house again and moved to its dusty porch. Allen pushed Lavi towards the door, forcing him to open it. Lavi sighed and gulped before holding the knob. He slowly turned it and heard a click sound. The door was unlocked. The redhead just continued to swing the door open and took small steps into the room.

It was really dark in there, they hardly see a thing. The boys switched on their cellphones, emitting light on the floor so they could watch their step.

"There's nothing here," Allen whispered to Lavi who walked behind, "We should go now."

"No, not yet!" Lavi refused and pointed to the window on their left, "Look at that. Isn't it cool?"

"Lavi, it's just a broken glass with some spiderweb," Allen replied monotonously, "We've seen that in your basement before."

"Party pooper," Lavi muttered to himself, "What about that?"

They both managed to see some light passing through another window on the right. The light was from the nearest lamp post on the road. They both approached it closely. They shined their cellphones' light on the two cylinders containing some sort of plant. One of the glass cylinder has a blooming lotus flower floating in mid air while the other one has a flower of red petals, similar to the tulip yet the edges of the petals were opened and something sharp and shiny was in between the petals. It looked like teeth.

"Now, this is awesome," Lavi said excitedly but softly at Allen's ears. The silverhead just nodded in agreement.

"Woah, Lavi," Allen reacted when Lavi carried the one which contained the flower with teeth. "Put it back."

Lavi mocked at him, "Come on, Allen. This is super weird. If we bring them with us to the party, it will definitely freak them out. We will be so praised by Lenalee!"

"But it doesn't belong to us, Lavi," Allen explained, yet his eyes were still mesmerised by the beauty of the floating lotus flower.

"I'm still taking it. Let's go!"Lavi moved away from the table.

Allen sighed and tried to carry the cylinder which he admired. They both held the cylinders carefully as they used the minimum light they have to find the door again. Then both of them froze in their positions when they saw light in a room a few metres from where they stood. They glanced at each other, and without a word, they agreed to approach it. Strangely, a house without electricity for so many years, by judging the messy interior and thick layers of dust, a room could be lit up that bright.

Hugging the cylinders near their chests, Lavi peeped in between the gap of the door while Allen stood below Lavi's head to see too.

There they saw a figure in a black cloak, raising two arms above its head as though it was praying or summoning something. Every single strand of hair on the boys' body began to stand. The wall it was facing was a tall door reaching the ceiling. A wooden door with eight golden locks with different shapes of key holes located in front of it. Lavi and Allen decided to leave that instance when they found their feet were too heavy to move. A force was sinking them onto the ground as it began to shake drastically.

The door with locks glowed instantaneously when the figure stopped humming. A viscous blow of wind escaped from the door as the wooden door fell onto the ground. The walls around them trembled, slowly breaking into pieces. The boys were eager to shout for help yet no voice was heard from their cries. They were stuck onto the ground, hugging onto the cylinder they held. Tears wetted their cheeks, full of regret and fear dying in the house as the house crumbled down, leaving rubbles of broken bricks and metal wires.

The night was still young. Halloween night has not ended yet.

"Lavi, Allen, where are they?" Lenalee wondered.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Sorry for my grammar. Still learning. Peace!<strong>


End file.
